opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
IN DEPTH LOOK AT U.S. RADICAL MUSLIMS IN THE U.S.
by Jaxhawk WE MUST WAKE UP TO THE MUSLIM INVASION http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R86nRBLSJHI/AAAAAAAACdg/qPZIf5SpVns/s1600-h/faarakhan.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R82n0RLSJFI/AAAAAAAACdQ/qjorwGUrYeQ/s1600-h/kohmeni.png http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R82uFxLSJGI/AAAAAAAACdY/GzjjuRZ8s-Y/s1600-h/michmosque.jpg While both Democrats and Republicans appear to be aware of International terrorism in the World, to varying degrees. There is no mention on the political "stump" or in the Main Stream Press of the growing threat posed by radical Muslims inside the United States. CAIR and the liberal left have been vigilant in seeing that no negative news is published or seen on the TV about the growing internal threat of the Muslim followers in America. European Countries such as England and Holland are already confronted with the threat to impose Sharia law into their established legal system, because of the mass migration of Muslims into their Country. This excerpt from the Militant Islam Monitor : "There is the additional problem of the growing impact militant Islam is making on Europe. This does not refer to most ordinary Muslim voters( what is an ordinary Muslim?) but to a minority of very vocal militants who have an agenda of their own. There is some similarity between today's militant Muslims and the Nazis who came into power more than seventy years ago. Both are inspired by the same kind of anti-Semitism, they adore obscure conspiring theories like ‘The Protocols of the Elders of Zion,' describing secret plans for the creation of a world government controlled by Jews. Islam is by no means the same as National Socialism, yet the growing number of extremist Muslims nowadays may pose a threat to us, especially if they receive the backing of a State. This applies to many militant or extremist Muslims". There is a growing radicalism among Muslim communities. According to the ICM poll, ‘twenty percent of the British Muslims feel sympathy with the July 7 bombers' feelings and motives, seventy five percent, however, do not. One percent feels the attacks were ‘right.' There are moderate Muslim rulers like King Mohamed VI of Morocco, King Abdullah of Jordan and Sultan Qaboos of Oman who have a pro-Western orientation. They are responsible for the introduction of important political and social reforms. Militant and extremist Muslims demand that these reforms be replaced by the traditional and radical ‘Sharia' law. For men, radical Islam means a ban on listening to music, watching movies, television or videos. There would be a ban on celebrating any non-Muslim holiday. All people with non-Islamic names would be required to adopt an Islamic name. All men and boys would be required to have traditional haircuts and when able, they must grow beards. Prayers at mosques must be attended five times daily. They are banned from having birds and dogs. No kite flying is allowed. Anyone found with objectionable literature can be executed. No hand clapping is allowed at sporting events. The use of the Internet is banned accept by government permission. Non-Muslims must where distinctive identifying badges. Reminds me of what Hitler did to the Jews! For women, all of the above apply, except for beards. In addition women are banned from working outside the home, except for selected female doctors. Women cannot leave the home unless accompanied by a male relative or husband. They cannot drive a car or deal with shopkeepers. Male doctors cannot treat them. Women must where undecorated clothing that covers them from head to foot. A woman can be whipped if her ankles show in public. She is banned from shaking hands, laughing loudly, wearing high heeled shoes, playing sports, speaking on radio or TV, riding a bicycle or motorcycle and must not wear perfume. The woman’s clothing cannot resemble a man’s clothes. Their shoes cannot make a sound when they walk. They cannot talk to men other than family and when they do talk it must be in a very low voice. They must not look at strangers. CAIR will quickly tell you that this is the extremist interpretation of Sharia law, but I have seen no print news or TV item that declares this is wrong by any "moderate" Muslim. Undercover counter terrorism agents, who speak Arabic and understand the culture, have conducted reconnaissance at some 2,300 mosques and centers in every state of the U.S.. Also a recent Freedom House study concluded that “the vast majority are inciting insurrection and jihad through sermons by Saudi-trained imams and anti-Western literature, videos and textbooks.” However, when members of the media, or political candidates bring up the subject of this growing threat, they are branded as practicing racial profiling, anti-Muslim or unpatriotic. Government officials keep telling everyone that the Muslim world is friendly, in spite of all the evidence to the contrary. The majority in Congress force the nation into Arab oil servitude, by refusing to allow serious drilling in our own country and spending more time trying to make the enemy out of “Big Oil”, instead of Middle Eastern threats. This while Communist China is making deals to import more crude oil by the day! All of this will continue to unfold, from the American advancement of Islam to the flow of more Middle Eastern money to advance terrorism...and all because Americans spend their time being angry at our own politicians and have little or no concern about an every increasing threat being imported from abroad. All Americans should pay more attention to what is happening in Europe, as it can happen here, and will if we don't change our attitude toward this internal threat. Muslim extremists suspected of links to terrorism have been on trial in Germany, Belgium, the Netherlands, France, Spain and Italy. In all these trials there was a common pattern of denials or lame excuses by most terrorist suspects. They usually claim it is not they who are on trial but their Islamic beliefs. It is simply a question of religious freedom. source: Emerson Vermaat ,Front Page Magazine. In 1960 we had 20 mosques in the United States. By 1994 that number had grown to 962 and in 2000 there were 1,209. Today an estimated 2,300 mosques, plus storefronts, meeting rooms and student centers are spread across the country. These mosques and centers are used as a form of political and social mobilization, under the cloak of religion. More than 90% of Muslim leaders say they should be involved in the political process and it should be noted they are increasingly assuming positions within the public arena. For some strange reason, when viewing the growth of Islam in the United States, Americans are about as complacent as they are relative to most political activities. Though reported on in 2002 that: “Every time you fill up your tank you may be helping to finance an Islamic mosque in America” and that “Some of the largest mosques and Islamic Centers in America are funded by the royal government of Saudi Arabia, which gets most of its revenue from oil exports”, we have still continued to ignore the fact that we are facing a serious problem. Our government keeps telling us that Saudi Arabia is our friend. This flies in the face of undisputed facts including that 15 of the 19 hijackers who crashed aircraft into New York and Washington DC were Saudi citizens. It also ignores the fact that the Saudi government continues to finance the advancement of “Wahhabism”, one of the most violent and fundamentalist strains of Islam and that most Saudi citizens adhere to this anti-American sect. In the past 33 years the Saudi government has poured more than $87 billion into expanding the Muslim faith in America. There are an estimated 6 million Muslims in the United States today and many of them were converts from Christianity or had no prior religious preference. It is estimated that up to 90% of the converts are African-American. While 64% of Saudis have an unfavorable view of the United States, 57% of the black Muslims in America look upon this country as an immoral society, including Reverend Jeremiah Wright, Obama's recently retired pastor! A full 70% of our “American” black Muslims believe the United States brought about the attacks of 9/11.Source: The New Media Journal __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: March 5, 2008 Category: March 2008 Category: OPINION Opinions Category: RADICAL MUSLIMS Opinions Category: THREAT Opinions Category: U.S. Opinions Category: SHARIA LAW Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.